1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to vending machines, and particularly to a dispensing device in the vending machines.
2. Description of Related Art
In many dispensing devices, a dispensing assembly for dispensing products includes a cabinet with a plurality of matrix-arranged product boxes and a catching assembly for catching a product dropped from the matrix-arranged product boxes to an opening for the customer. Generally, the opening is located at a lowest portion of the matrix-arranged product boxes. When the product is dropped down from the matrix-arranged product boxes, the product may be damaged due to a great impact force. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.